Alice und Jasper
by Ricatrix
Summary: Eine romantisch, chaotische Geschichte über Alice und Jasper. Liebe auf den ersten Blick? Oder doch Liebe auf Umwegen? Der Weg das Glück zu finden ist oftmals schwieriger als man denkt. Und wie verlief die Suche nach den Cullens?
1. First memory of Jasper

_Disclaimer:_ Alle bekannten Personen gehören Stephenie Meyer. Wir verdienen auch kein Geld damit, wir haben einfach nur Spaß am Schreiben.

_Anmerkung:_ Wir sind 2 Personen D.h meine Freundin schreibt aus Alices Sicht und Jasper ist dann mein Werk an künstlerischer Freiheit

Ansonsten viel Spaß beim Lesen:

**First memory of Jasper**

In der kleinen Bar wartete ich bereits eine Stunde. Hier waren wenige Leute, deren Gerüche sich mit denen des Essens vermischten. Keine sehr angenehme Atmosphäre für das erste Date. Aber für Jasper würde es leichter sein nicht an den Durst denken zu müssen. Ich erinnerte mich wieder an die erste Vision von ihm. Er war so wunderschön mit den Vampirmalen auf der mamorierten Haut, die ihn gefährlich aussehen ließen. Die blutroten Augen schienen einen zu durchbohren. Jedoch waren seine Gesichtszüge weich und verschlossen, geprägt von den Qualen der Menschen, die er getötet hatte. Ich seufzte, konnte er nicht endlich mal kommen? Er lief die ganze Zeit unentschlossen im Kreis.

--

Ich ging durch die Straßen. Ich wollte nicht stehen bleiben, da ich wusste, dass ich zu sehr auffallen würde. Es war Tag und ich suchte nur einen passenden Ort, um mich bis zum Abend dort aufzuhalten. Trotz des kleinen Sturms waren erstaunlich viele Menschen auf der Straße. Etwas, worüber ich mich nicht freuen konnte. Gab es hier in Philadelphia keinen Ort, an dem ich kurz ungestört sein konnte. Der Gedanke an das Blut in den Adern derer, die an mir vorbei gingen, machten mich fast wahnsinnig.

Ich bewegte mich unaufhörlich vorwärts mit der Absicht nicht stehen zu bleiben, damit ich keine Dummheit tun konnte. Ich bog in eine abgelegne Straße ein. Die Menschenzahl wurde weniger. Endlich!

Und dann sah ich das Schild, das auf eine Bar hinwies. Dort könnte ich mich in eine Ecke setzen und einfach nur warten. Kaum hatte ich das kleine Lokal betreten, wusste ich, was mich ein wenig irritiert hatte. Ein anderer Vampir befand sich hier.

--

Endlich er war gekommen, schnell sprang ich von meinem Barhocker und ging auf ihn zu. Wie in meiner Vision schien er geschockt. Sein Gesicht zeigte Unschlüssigkeit. Ich ging einfach weiter und lächelte ihn liebevoll an, er würde mir nichts tun. Ich wusste es, außerdem konnte ich nicht anders. Das Warten musste einfach aufhören. Vor ihm angekommen, sagte ich, Du hast mich lange warten lassen.´´ Sein Blick senkte sich, , Tut mir leid, Ma'am.´´ gab er als Antwort. Meinen ganzen Körper durchflutete ein warmes Gefühl. Ich hatte ihn gefunden. Von nun an würde alles einfacher werden. Ich reichte ihm meine Hand. Er griff ohne zu überlegen nach ihr. Jasper war hier bei mir. Mein Leben konnte beginnen. Wir setzten uns in eine Ecke und ich fing mit meiner Geschichte an.

--

Ich erschrak sichtlich, als Alice plötzlich vom Barhocker sprang. Wollte sie mich angreifen? Hier und jetzt? Sie war unsicher, was ich tun sollte. Zumindest, bis mich eine Welle ihrer Gefühle erfasste. Sie würde mich nichts tun, das wusste ich. Dazu hätte ich auch nicht ihren Gefühlsausbruch wahrnehmen müssen. Ihr Lächeln hätte vollkommen gereicht.

"Du hast mich lange warten lassen..."

Ich sah augenblicklich nach unten. Ich fühlte mich unbegründet schuldig.

"Tut mir leid, Ma'am.", mehr konnte und wollte ich nicht sagen.

Als sie mir plötzlich ihre Hand reichte, nahm ich sie, ohne wirklich zu überlegen, was ich tat. Es war ein schönes Gefühl. Nicht nur die Wärme, die sie ausstrahlte, sondern auch ihr Vertrauen. Ich folgte ihr in die Ecke, wo wir uns hinsetzen.

Aufmerksam hörte ich ihr zu. Ihre Vision, die Vergangenheit, das Warten und natürlich die Zukunft. Eine gemeinsame Zukunft? Eine Familie?

Die Gedanken überschlugen sich förmlich in meinem Kopf.

--

Jasper wurde während des Gespräches immer verwirrter, er schien mir nicht ganz folgen zu können. Doch ich wusste er würde verstehen und auch er wollte eine Zukunft ohne Folter. Jasper hatte danach schon so lange gesucht. Meine Visionen wiesen den Weg zu unseren Hoffnungen. Ja, wir würden gemeinsam alles erreichen. Zuerst musste aber noch ein Problem aus der Welt geschaffen werden.

, Jasper, ich weis, dass du Durst hast. Viel Durst. Komm wir gehen. Du musst jagen.´´ , Nein Alice, ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen die Gefühle der Menschen dabei zu fühlen. Es ist zu grauenhaft.´´ Mein Blick wurde weich. Es war schwer ihn in dieser Verfassung zu sehen. Ich hatte ihn keine Minute zu früh gefunden um ihn aus diesem Elend zu befreien.

, Ich will auch nicht, dass du das Blut der Menschen trinkst. Diese Familie, von der ich dir erzählt habe, sie ernährt sich hauptsächlich von Tieren.´´

Er sah mich skeptisch an. Es würde schwer werden ihn davon zu überzeugen. Aber ich würde es schaffen.

--

Ich hatte mich zurückgelehnt. Einige der Barbesucher warfen uns fragende Blicke zu, doch sie kümmerten mich nicht. Ich atmete nicht, es war mir momentan auch nicht bewusst, dass ich deshalb auffallen könnte. Ich wollte nicht diesen Geruch von Menschenblut und unverträglicher Nahrung riechen. Es war schon so schwer genug.

Alices Worte brachten meine Gedanken wieder zurück.

Jagen? Ich wollte nicht. Ich hatte es schon sehr lange vor mir her geschoben und jetzt fing sie damit an. Keine Versuchung!

"Nein Alice, ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen die Gefühle der Menschen dabei zu fühlen. Es ist zu grauenhaft."

Das Leid erdrückte mich immer. Ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken...

"Tiere?"

Ich hob eine Augenbraue.

Ich hatte bisher nur Eichhörnchen und Vögel hier gesehen, hatte aber auch noch nicht besonders darauf geachtet. Ich fuhr mir mit einer Hand durch meine Haare. Wenn ich genauer darüber nachdachte, hatte mein Äußeres auch schon bessere Tage gesehen. Vielleicht sahen alle deshalb zu uns. Ich in meinen älteren Kleidern und dann gegenüber von Alice, die wirklich gut aussah. Ich verzog das Gesicht.

--

,Komm wir gehen.´´, sagte ich und streckte ihm meine Hand entgegen., Wohin?´´, fragte er, während er meine Hand umschloss. Wir gingen an den anderen Gästen vorbei Richtung Ausgang. Ich zögerte meine Antwort hinaus. Draußen blieb ich kurz stehen und sah ihn nochmals prüfend an., Wir besorgen dir zuerst etwas neues zum Anziehen. So kannst du nicht rumlaufen.´´, sagte ich. Meine Leidenschaft für Mode war geweckt. Ich liebte es Geld für teure Kleider auszugeben.

Schnurstracks folgten wir der Straße um in den belebteren Stadtteil zu gelangen, dabei bewegte ich mich etwas schneller wie es für Menschen üblich war. Jasper hielt während der ganzen Zeit fest meine Hand. Es tat so gut zu wissen, dass er bei mir war. Vor einem Nobelladen blieben wir stehen. Im Schaufenster war die Mode von den 50'ern zu sehen.

Wir betraten den Laden, ein kleiner unterbauter Mann kam uns entgegen gewuselt und fragte höflich nach, was wir suchten.

Mein Blick fiel auf Jasper. Ich entschloss mich für ein lockeres Hemd und Baumwollhosen. Die Kleider standen ihm sehr gut. Ich bezahlte bei dem netten Verkäufer und verließ mit Jasper schnell das Geschäft um ihn nicht doch noch in Versuchung zu bringen.

--

Ich war nicht gerade davon angetan, das Alice sofort losgehen wollte. Es schien, als könnte sie keine 5 Minuten ruhig sitzen. Auf was hatte ich mich nur eingelassen. Auch die Antwort auf meine Frage, machte mich nicht glücklich.

"Sehe ich so schlimm aus?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ob es nun auffälliger war einfach in meinen alten Kleider herumzulaufen oder aber neue Sachen zu kaufen? Ich ließ mich einfach von Alice mitziehen. Ich wusste noch nicht einmal, wo genau sie hinwollte, ich spürte nur, dass sie sich freute. Und ich? Ich war nervös.

Als sie plötzlich vor einem Schaufenster stehen blieb, musste ich aufpassen, dass ich nicht in sie hineinrannte. Weh tun wollte ich ihr auf keinen Fall.

"Nicht wirklich...?"

Ich konnte meinen Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen, als Alice mich auch schon hineingezogen hatte. Also diese Angewohnheit musste ich ihr noch austreiben.

Ich zog die neuen Kleider an und sah kritisch an mir hinunter. Dann sah ich zu Alice, die noch immer dieses unglaublich warme Gefühl ausstrahlte. Ich konnte nicht anders, als sie anzulächeln.

Als sie mich auch schon wieder auf die Straße gezerrt hatte, sah ich sie unschlüssig an.

"Meinst du nicht, dass die Rollen etwas vertauscht sind?"

Ich war noch immer in dem typischen Klischeedenken verankert. Alice war ganz anders, als alle anderen, die ich getroffen hatte.

"Ich meine... Warum hast du meine Kleider bezahlt?"

--

Draußen sah Jasper mich an und fragte, Meinst du nicht, dass die Rollen vertauscht sind?´´, ich blickte ihn darauf fragend an.

, Ich meine... Warum hast du meine Kleider bezahlt?´´

Erst jetzt verstand ich, was er meinte. Ach er war eben ein richtiger Gentelman und sah in seinen neuen Kleidern noch so viel besser aus.

, Wieso sollten die Rollen vertauscht sein? Ich liebe es das Geld für Kleider auszugeben. Diese Freude musst du mir schon lassen. Außerdem siehst du darin attraktiv aus, da darf ich dir das ja bezahlen.´´ Die nächsten Worte waren schwerer auszusprechen., Ich dachte, es wäre einfacher für dich nicht in seine Nähe zu kommen und den Geruch einatmen zu müssen.´´, meine Stimme versagte, so etwas hatte ich noch nicht gesagt. Aber bei ihm war es auch etwas anderes. Er war anders. Ich drehte mich um, meinen Gefühlsausbruch sollte er jetzt nicht erleben. Ach was sollte es! Ich schmiss mich in seine Arme und drückte meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter.

, Ich bin so froh dich gefunden zu haben.´´, murmelte ich in seine Brust. Mein Körper war ganz heiß, fast als würde ich glühen. Er zog mich fester zu sich. Ich blickte zu ihm auf und sah in die schwarzen Augen. Da gab es immer noch dieses Problem mit dem Durst, das gelöst werden musste. Ich wand mich aus seinen Armen und fasste wieder fest seine Hand.

, Komm wir müssen jagen.´´, sagte ich, während ich bereits wieder durch die Menschenmenge lief. Jasper folgte mir. Bei diesem Gedanken durchzog mich wieder dieses warme Gefühl.

--

Ich glaubte, dass ich Alice ansah, als hätte sie gerade ein Schokoladenherz ausgespuckt. Was sollte ich denn nun auf das Kompliment sagen. Sie warf mich jede Sekunde völlig aus der Bahn. Kaum zu glauben! Ihr jetzt auch ein Kompliment machen? Dafür hatte ich jetzt zu lange überlegt. Ich verhielt mich gerade wie der letzte Dorftrottel. Was sie wohl von mir dachte?

"Danke..."

Das klang ja noch idiotischer! Ich musste mich zusammen reißen. Gerade als ich mich gegen die Wand lehnen wollte, um eine kurze Denkpause zu machen, hatte ich auch schon Alice in meinen Armen. Wegen der Welle der Glücksgefühle, die sie ausstrahlte, musste ich kurz aufstöhnen. Sie war wirklich seltsam. Vor allem hatte sie ein Chaos der Gefühle, das sich über mich ergoss, so dass ich gar nicht wusste, was genau ich jetzt zu ihr sagen sollte. Ich legte einfach nur meine Arme um sie in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich dadurch besser fühlte.

"Alice?"

Sie zog mich schon wieder hinter sich her. Konnte sie denn keine 5 Minuten bei einer Sache bleiben. Es war rührend, wie sich um mich kümmerte, aber ich fühlte mich momentan einfach überfordert.


	2. Ich liebe dich, Jasper

_Disclaimer:_ Alle bekannten Personen gehören Stephenie Meyer. Wir verdienen auch kein Geld damit, wir haben einfach nur Spaß am Schreiben.

**Ich liebe dich, Jasper**

Hinter mir hörte ich ein Murren. Doch ich lief unbeirrt weiter. Mein Ziel waren die Wälder außerhalb der Stadt. Als wir die Menschenmassen hinter uns gelassen hatten, beschleunigte ich meine Schritte und lief für Menschenaugen unbemerkt durch die leeren Gassen. Hinter mir hörte ich weitere Schritte, Jasper folgte mir, bei diesem Gedanken schlossen meine Finger noch fester um seine. Die Gebäude flogen förmlich an uns vorbei. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, da hatten wir die Stadt hinter uns gelassen. Ich wünschte mir in diesem Moment nicht mehr, als dass wir beide gemeinsam die ganze Zeit zusammen waren und uns an den Händen hielten. Er strahlte so eine Wärme ab. So etwas hatte ich bis dahin noch nie gespürt. Viel zu schnell erreichten wir die Wälder, in denen die erste Prüfung wartete, das Jagen. Ich hielt an und drehte mich zu Jasper um. Sein Blick schien mich zu durchbohren.

, Sag nichts. Du musst mir versprechen, es wenigstens zu versuchen. Ich bin auch die ganze Zeit in deiner Nähe.´´, nach diesen Worten ging ich auf ihn zu und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Danach drehte ich mich um, um im Wald zu verschwinden. Er würde kommen, das wusste ich.

--

Alice ließ sich einfach nicht beirren. Und ich ließ mich einfach mitziehen. Ich war doch sonst auch nicht so. Es gefiel mir einfach ihre Hand zu halten. Auch, wenn sie kalt war. Es war angenehm. Und ihre Gefühle. Es war wirklich unglaublich. Sie kannte mich kaum und hatte solche Gefühle. Ich fühlte mich ein wenig hilflos und gemein. Hilflos, weil ich ihr einfach ausgesetzt war. Ich konnte und wollte ihr nicht wiedersprechen. Nicht ihr Lächeln zu sehen, wäre bestimmt grauenhaft gewesen.

Und gemein, weil ich ihre Gefühle spürte und meine Schlüsse daraus zog, während sie nicht wusste, was ich dachte und wollte. Oder machte es ihr nichts aus?

Als wir stehen blieben, sah ich sie ein wenig verärgert an, konnte den Blick aber nicht lange aufrecht halten. Wenn sie mich das nächste mal wieder hinter sich her zog, wie ein kleines Kind, blieb ich einfach stehen, dann konnte sie so viel ziehen wie sie wollte. Zumindest hatte ich mir das vorgenommen.

Ich wollte gerade fragen, was genau sie sich dabei dachte, als ich ihre Lippen auf meinen spürte. Ich war überwältigt. Sprachlos. Ich wusste nicht, ob es meine oder ihre Gefühle waren, die sich in mir ausbreiteten. Mit einem Lächeln sah ich ihr nach. Dann wanderte mein Blick zum Himmel. Es stürmte noch immer ein wenig. Kein Vogel war zu sehen. Eine fast schwarze Nacht.

Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln machte ich mich auf den Weg in den Wald, um nach Alice zu suchen.

--

Ich hörte bereits seine Schritte hinter mir hallen. Er war mir auf den Fersen. Meine Jagdinstinkte waren geweckt. Ich hatte Lust auf ein Katz und Maus Spiel. Wäre doch mein Geruch nicht überall verteilt! Dann wäre es nicht so leicht für ihn mich zu finden. Ich schlängelte mich durch die Bäume. Mir würde es jetzt noch fehlen einen von denen zu fällen. Ein weiterer Geruch vermischte sich mit meinem eigenen. Das war die Gelegenheit Jasper zum Jagen zu bewegen. Ich schlich mich hinter eine Baumwurzel, er würde mich nicht finden. Hoffentlich würde es klappen.

Dann umgab mich plötzlich Schwärze und ich sah, was als nächstes geschehen würde. Eine Woge der Erleichterung durchflutete mich.

--

Ich wollte kein Fangen mit ihr spielen. Was hatte sie nur vor. Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte, um sie zu erreichen, aber sie rannte immer wieder davon. Langsam wurde mein Jagdtrieb geweckt. Wenn ich sie in die Finger bekommen würde... Allerdings sollte das nicht so leicht werden. Ihren Duft zu folgen war erstaunlich einfach. Nur die ständigen Richtungswechsel verwirrten mich. Dieses Spielkind.

Es kam mir wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor in der ich ihr nachrannte. Der Sturm verwischte teilweise ihre Spuren, doch dafür hatte ich zu viel Übung, um sie nicht mehr zu finden.

Doch dann. Ich blieb stehen. Ein einsames Reh hatte sich wohl verirrt. Kein einziges Waldtier war in der Nähe. Schon gar nicht bei diesem Unwetter.

Ich sah zu dem Tier hinüber. Ich überlegte gar nicht mehr. Es war schon fast zu spät, als das Reh bemerkte, dass es einem Feind gegenüber stand, dem es nicht entkommen konnte.

Ich handelte so schnell in meinem Durst, dass ich erst wieder zu mir kam, als dieser annähernd gestillt war. Es war fast blutleer, doch ich fühlte mich besser. Zwar spürte ich die Todesangst des Tieres, aber es war wie ein fernes Echo. Vor allem war es mir egal!

Das Tier hatte keine Chance zu überleben. Die letzen Bemühungen gegen den Tod anzukämpfen und dann lag es leblos vor mir.

Ich ließ mich auf die Knie zu Boden fallen und starrte vor mich.

--

Ich kam aus meinem Versteck. Jasper kniete auf der Erde, sein Blick war gesenkt. Langsam näherte ich mich ihm. Ich hatte Angst ihn noch mehr zu verwirren. Doch als ich hinter ihm stand, konnte ich nicht anders und umschlang seine Schultern. Er erstarrte kurz und ließ sich in meine Arme fallen. Leicht schaukelte ich uns vor und zurück. Wie als würde ich ein kleines Kind in den Schlaf wiegen. Das war aber unmöglich. Er drehte den Kopf zu mir und sah mich an. Seine Augen hatten die Farbe geändert. Sie waren jetzt nicht mehr schwarz, sondern hatten die Farbe von Honig. In mir schauderte alles. Ich beugte mich zu ihm nach vorn und küsste ihn zärtlich. Der Geschmack des Rehs haftete noch an seinen Lippen. Ich kostete es aus ihn so lange zu spüren. Doch seine Lippen lösten sich von meinen. Sein Blick war undurchsichtig.

--

Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Alice sich genähert hatte, erst als ich ihre Hände spürte. Es dauert einen Moment, bis ich wieder in der Gegenwart angekommen war und die Bilder meiner Vergangenheit, die plötzlich vor meinem inneren Auge aufgeblitzt waren verdrängt hatte. Es war einfach beruhigend zu wissen, dass ich jetzt Alice hatte.

Langsam ließ ich mich einfach in ihre Arme fallen. Ich hatte die Augen kurz geschlossen, um einfach einmal während meines Daseins alles auf mich zukommen zu lassen, was sie spürte.

Ich sah nach oben. Tief in ihre Augen. Plötzlich hatte ich Angst. Angst davor, dass ich unbewusst ihre Gefühle beeinflusste. Was war, wenn sie...

Erneut spürte ich ihre Lippen auf meinen. Kurz ließ ich mich darauf ein, bis erneut diese Gedanken zurück kamen. Ich löste mich von ihr. Von ihren Lippen, von ihren Händen und der zärtlichen Umarmung.

Ich wollte sie nicht beeinflussen. Und was war, wenn ich es wirklich tat ohne es zu wissen. Mein Unterbewusstsein. Nur damit es mir besser ging? Ich knurrte kurz. Ich wollte ihr nicht weh tun. Ich wandte mich zu Alice und musterte sie mit einem fragenden Blick, während ich ihr sanft über die Wange streichelte.

--

, Jasper weist du nicht, was ich für dich empfinde?´´ Er antwortete nicht und streichelte unablässig meine Wange. Ich wollte darauf eine Antwort. Die ganze Zeit hatte ich nach ihm gesucht. Nur ihn gab es für mich seitdem ich zum Vampir erwacht war. Verstand er das nicht? Wusste er nicht, wieso mir es so einfach gefallen war normal zu werden. Es lag nur an ihm. An seinem Sein. Er sah mich immer noch fragend an. Seine Hand umfasste mein Gesicht. Sein Blick wurde prüfender. Musste er mich erst testen, bevor er sicher sein konnte, dass meine Gefühle für ihn echt waren? In mir drehte sich alles. Ich brauchte Abstand von all dem. Rasch entwand ich mich seinem Griff und lief davon.

, Lass mich in Ruhe, wenn du mir diese Frage nicht beantworten willst!´´, rief ich ihm noch zu. Mein Herz schien noch einmal zu verbrennen. Dieser Schmerz war furchtbar. Hätte ich gekonnt, so wäre ich jetzt in Tränen ausgebrochen. Dieser Mann war so undurchschaubar. Aber ich liebte ihn.

--

Ich sah sie noch immer an. Ich konnte nichts sagen. Ich musste meine eigenen Gefühle erst einmal von ihren Gefühlsausbrüchen trennen. Ich wollte nichts falsches sagen, aber mein Schweigen war auch nicht das, was man als hilfreich bezeichnen könnte.

Alice stand auf und rannte weg. Aus dem Gefühlschaos wurde ein Nichts. Es tat weh. Ich sah ihr nach. Wollte ich Zeit zum Nachdenken oder mich einfach blind auf etwas einlassen? Ich war noch nie der gewesen, der ohne nachzudenken etwas getan hatte, aber ich spürte, dass ich Alice verlieren würde, wenn ich sie jetzt gehen ließ. Wollte ich das? Und was wurde dann aus der Zukunft, die sie gesehen hatte? Das Nichts in meinem Innern erdrückte mich förmlich. Ich stand auf und sah in die Richtung, in die sie gelaufen war.

Ich war wie gelähmt. Mein Körper wollte sich nicht vorwärtsbewegen, während der ganze Rest ihr nachrennen wollte. Warum konnte ich mich nicht bewegen? Je länger ich hier stand, desto schwerer wurde es, sie zu finden. Ich war ein wirklicher Idiot!

Jetzt konnte ich sie noch finden, aber mit jeder Sekunde, die ich zögerte... warum stand ich noch hier?

Endlich bewegten sich meine Beine vorwärts. Ich fühlte mich langsam, obwohl die Bäume um mich herum schon fast nicht mehr zu erkennen waren. Ich folgte ihr. Wie schnell war dieses Mädchen?

Nach einer unglaublich langen Zeit fand ich Alice. Sie stand an einem Felsvorsprung. Wüsste ich es nicht besser, hätte es so ausgesehen, als wollte sie sich in die Tiefe stürzen.

Langsam ging ich näher.

"Alice?"

Ich traute mich nicht, sie zu berühren. Sie stand einfach nur da. Fast ein ganzer Meter befand sich zwischen uns. Und dieser kurze Blick, den sie mir zugeworfen hatte, nachdem sie mich bemerkt hatte. Der Regen auf ihrer Haut. Kleine Wasserperlen auf ihrer Wange... Tränen? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Die Trauer, die ich spürte. Es tat so weh. Und ich war Schuld an ihrem Leid!

Langsam ging ich näher. Ich ließ ihr die Chance weg zugehen, wenn sie allein sein wollte. Ich wollte mich nicht aufzwingen. Schließlich legte ich meine Arme um sie und stand einfach nur hinter ihr. Ich legte meine Wange an ihre.

"Doch, ich weiß es...", flüsterte ich kaum hörbar, aber sicherer als ich eigentlich war.

--

Als Jasper seine Arme um mich schlangen, spürte ich, wie der Schmerz in meinem Körper nachließ. Ich brauchte diesen Mann. Die Worte, die er zu mir sagte, waren Balsam für meine Seele. Noch nie hatte jemand so etwas zu mir gesagt. Ich drückte meinen Körper sanft gegen seinen und blieb so stehen. Mein Blick wanderte über das Tal, das vor uns ausgebreitet lag.

,Jasper, ich liebe dich.´´, wimmerte ich. Diese Worte waren schwer auszusprechen gewesen. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und blickte wieder in seine honigfarbenen Augen. Seine Lippen lagen wieder über meinen. Dieser Kuss wurde zu etwas besonderem. Unsere Münder sprachen ihre eigene Sprache. Es hätte ewig so weiter gehen können. Mich durchflutete eine Welle des Glücks. Jasper unterbrach den Kuss. Ich kuschelte mich noch enger an ihn. Sein Körper wärmte mich, während mir noch immer der Regen übers Gesicht rann.

, Lauf nicht mehr vor mir davon.´´, hört ich ihn in mein Haar murmeln. Eine weitere Woge des Glücks durchzog mich und hinterließ ein Kribbeln in der Magengegend. Ich schlang meine Finger in seine.

, Komm, wir wollten doch endlich ein zu Hause finden.´´, sagte ich im Laufschritt. Ich hatte es geschafft, ich hatte den Mann gefunden, den ich liebte.

--

Es war einfach wunderbar Alices Wärme zu spüren. Unbeschreiblich. Ich wusste, dass ich sie nicht noch einmal gehen lassen würde. Ich wollte einfach, dass dieser Moment ewig halten könnte.

'Jasper ich liebe dich'

Diese Worte lösten in mir ein ungewohntes Gefühl aus. Mein Herz wäre bestimmt jetzt stehen geblieben, hätte es davor noch regelmäßig geschlagen.

Ich wollte ihr antworten, ihr sagen, dass ich sie brauchte, aber ihr Blick. Ich konnte nicht anders. Zärtlich aber leidenschaftlich küsste ich sie. Ihre Lippen...

Es war einfach alles perfekt. Abgesehen vom Wetter, aber auch wenn sie so süß aussah, war sie nicht aus Zucker.

Als sie sich anschließend an mich kuschelte, streichelte ich ihr durch ihre Haare.

Ich wollte nicht, dass sie noch einmal wegen mir traurig war.

"Lauf nicht mehr vor mir davon."

Es würde mir in der Seele weh tun.

Ich hatte kaum Zeit ihre kleinen Hände zu halten, als sie auch schon wieder davon lief.

Ich ließ ihre Hände los und verschränkte die Arme. Am liebsten würde ich ihr eine Leine anziehen, damit ich sicher sein konnte, dass sie nicht irgendwo hinrannte, wo ich sie nicht mehr finden konnte.

"Kannst du nicht einfach den Augenblick genießen?", rief ich ihr fragend zu.

--

Hinter mir hörte ich Jasper fragen, Kannst du nicht einfach den Augenblick genießen?´´

, Nein noch nicht. Wir haben doch die Ewigkeit vor uns.´´, antwortete ich schelmisch. Ich drehte mich zur Seite, er lief neben mir. Unsere Hände fanden sich wie von selbst.

, Ich lass dich nicht mehr allein.´´, seufzte er. War ich so schlimm? Ich wollte doch nur so schnell wie möglich ein neues Leben beginnen. Nun ja zum Teil hatte ich es ja schon erreicht. Mein Blick glitt wieder zur Seite hinüber wo Jasper lief. Unsere Blicke trafen sich. In seinen Augen war so viel Liebe. Das war mehr als eine Liebeserklärung, es galt für die Ewigkeit.

Wir ließen die Wälder hinter uns. Ich führte ihn zurück in die Stadt. Von hier würde es einfacher sein in Richtung Alaska zu gelangen. Es regnete immer noch und alles an mir war nass. Nicht, dass es mir etwas ausgemacht hätte, aber ich durfte nicht auffallen. Jasper sah mich fragend an.

, Wir brauchen trockene Sachen. Komm wir gehen in mein Hotelzimmer.´´, sagte ich und zog ihn wieder mit mir.

--

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Wie konnte so ein kleines, zierliches Wesen nur so viel Energie besitzen? Ich hielt ihre Hand. Teils aus Angst ich könnte sie verlieren, teils weil ich ihre Berührungen einfach mochte.

"Ich lass dich nicht mehr allein." Ich konnte nicht anders, als sie ansehen. Nachdem sich unsere Blicke trafen, musste ich kurz lächeln. Ich wollte ihr noch so viel sagen, aber sie ließ mir einfach keine Zeit. Wenn wir die Ewigkeit hatten, warum dann die Eile?

Erneut musste ich mich von ihr mitziehen lassen. Hotelzimmer? Wie lange hatte sie denn schon hier auf mich gewartet? Plötzlich bekam ich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich hätte ihr gerne einen Schirm gehalten, aber ich hatte keinen zur Hand. Auch etwas anderes konnte ich ihr nicht bieten, um sie vor dem Regen zu schützen.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis wir vor dem Hotel standen. Ich fühlte mich nicht ganz wohl, während sie noch immer vor Glücksgefühlen sprudelte.


	3. Let's dance

_Disclaimer:_ Alle bekannten Personen gehören Stephenie Meyer. Wir verdienen auch kein Geld damit, wir haben einfach nur Spaß am Schreiben.

**Let's dance**

Wir betraten die Eingangshalle des Hotels. Die luxuriöse Empfangshalle interessierte mich nicht. Ich ging direkt zum Portier und verlangte die Schlüssel.

, Miss hier wird Männerbesuch nicht gern gesehen.´´, sagte mir dieser.

, Es ist ja auch nicht irgendein Mann, es ist mein Ehemann.´´, war meine Antwort darauf.

Mit großen Augen reichte er mir die Schlüssel. Ich kicherte, jetzt hätte ich gern seine Gedanken gelesen.

Ich durchquerte die Halle um zu den Fahrstühlen zu gelangen. Jasper folgte mir. Als wir in den Fahrstuhl einstiegen, stand ein älteres Ehepaar neben uns. Sie starrten uns die ganze Zeit entgeistert an, bis sie ausstiegen. Ich kicherte leise. Die Reaktionen auf unsere gemeinsame Erscheinung war einfach zu komisch. Im oberen Stockwerk stieg ich mit Jasper aus und blieb vor einer großen Tür stehen. Die Schlüssel klimperten. Im Innern des Zimmers war es warm. Anscheinend hatte jemand den Kamin angemacht, wo ein Feuer prasselte. Ich ging ins Schlafzimmer. Jasper blieb in dem Wohnzimmer stehen.

, Worauf wartest du? Darauf, dass ich dir persönlich eine Einladung schreibe?´´, er schien nicht darauf zu reagieren.

Ich nahm die Kleider, die ich schon vor unserem ersten Treffen für ihn gekauft hatte, und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

,Hier zieh die an.´´, noch immer keine Reaktion. Ich musste wohl alles selbst machen.

Ich trat auf ihn zu und zog ihm das triefnasses Baumwollhemd vom Oberkörper. Danach trocknete ich seine muskulöse Brust mit einem Handtuch ab. Mein Blick glitt über die unzähligen Vampirbisse auf seiner Brust. Schnell nahm ich den Pullover vom Kleiderstapel, streifte ihn über seinen Kopf und lächelte ihn an. Ich hätte gern seine Male nachgezeichnet, doch dafür war es noch zu früh.

--

Ich sah mich in der Eingangshalle um. Jetzt fragte ich mich wirklich, warum ich davor lieber weit weg von allen Menschen meine Zeit verbracht hatte. Ich wurde noch immer von Alice gezogen. Hätte sie es jetzt nicht getan, wäre ich wohl mitten in der Halle stehen geblieben.

Mit einem Ohr hörte ich dem kurzen Wortwechsel zwischen dem Portier und Alice zu. Etwas von Männerbesuch und Ehemann. Ehemann?

Nachdem wir weit genug weg waren sah ich Alice fragend an. Sie wusste, warum ich so sah, trotzdem ignorierte sie es. Mochte sie es mich zu provozieren oder tat sie es unbewusst?

Das Ehepäarchen neben uns musterte uns kurz. Ich versuchte sie nicht anzusehen, trotzdem spürte ich ihre Blicke auf mir. Konnten sie sich nicht um ihre eigenen Probleme kümmern? Ich hielt noch immer Alices Hand. Ich wollte sie gar nicht mehr los lassen.

Wir betraten das Zimmer. Wo hatte Alice das Geld her? Ich sah mich im kleinen Wohnzimmer um. Ihre Worte prallten förmlich an mir ab. Ich wusste gar nicht, was ich mir zuerst genauer ansehen sollte.

Erst als sie anfing mir das Hemd auszuziehen, sah ich sie wieder an. Ich mochte den Blick nicht mit dem sie meine Wunden musterte. Ich mochte es auch nicht ihr so ausgeliefert zu sein. Der Pullover war schon fast eine Erlösung.

Ich lächelte sie kurz an und setzte mich dann in einen Sessel von wo ich sprachlos ins Feuer sah. Ich seufzte fast schon theatralisch übertrieben. Alice kam zu mir. Ich legte meine Hände auf ihre Hüfte und zog sie zu mir, so dass sie auf meinen Schoss saß.

"Ich liebe dich...", hauchte ich ihr leise entgegen und küsste zärtlich ihr Schlüsselbein, bevor ich zu ihren Lippen wanderte.

--

Als Jasper mich auf seinen Schoß zog, durchzog mich eine Woge heißen Glücks. Mein Rücken schmiegte sich wie von selbst an seine Brust. Dann hörte ich seine leisen Worte.

,Ich liebe dich...´´

Es schien als würde ich schmelzen, was durch seine sanften Küsse noch verstärkt wurde.

Wollte er wirklich so weit gehen? Jetzt schon? Wollte ich schon so weit gehen?

Doch da lösten seine Lippen sich von meinen. Ich sprang auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Schließlich war ich noch klatschnass. Auch wollte ich mich sammeln.

Ja ich liebte Jasper und er liebte mich. Dieser Gedanke ließ wieder einen Schwall von Endorphinen durch mich schießen. Ich hatte nach ihm gesucht. Ihn gefunden und jetzt nach wenigen Stunden sollte ein weiterer so großer Schritt gemacht werden.

Ich tapste durch das Zimmer auf und ab.

Warum so schnell handeln, wenn man noch die Ewigkeit vor sich hatte?

Ja, genau das war es.

Wir brauchten es doch nicht zu übertreiben.

Aber seine Küsse raubten mir den Verstand, so wie jetzt. Er beugte sich über mich und unsere Münder verschmelzten zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

--

Ich fluchte innerlich, als Alice erneut aufsprang. Warum konnte sie mir nicht einmal einfach nur 5 Minuten dieser ganzen Ewigkeit geben, in denen ich sie einfach nur im Arm halten konnte, ihr Wärme spüren durfte und ihre Gefühle für mich? War es denn so schwer?

Ich sah ihr nach, wie sie im Schlafzimmer verschwand. Ungeduldig tippte ich mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. Was hatte sie jetzt schon wieder vor?

Ich blieb ungeduldig sitzen. Ich konnte mir kaum noch vorstellen, wie ich die Tage ohne dieses aufgedrehte Etwas verbringen konnte.

Schließlich stand ich auf. Ich war mir unsicher, ob ich ihr folgen sollte. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Schlafzimmertür und sah Alice, die hin und her ging.

Ich trat ein und machte einen Schritt nach vorne. Dann zog ich sie erneut zu mir und küsste sie. Ich hielt sie fest, weil ich nicht wollte, das sie erneut einfach weg ging.

Schließlich löste ich mich von ihr. Mit einem zarten Stoß stieß ich sie auf das Bett, dann ging ich zum Schrank.

Sie liebte es wirklich Kleider zu kaufen. Das war schon unheimlich.

Ich suchte ihr ein Kleid heraus und warf es ihr entgegen. Sie war noch immer nass. Mit einem Lächeln ließ ich sie dann alleine und verzog mich wieder auf den Sessel, wo ich auf sie warten würde.

--

Ich war allein und starrte zur Decke. Warum hatte er sich von mir gelöst? Hatte er die gleichen Gedanken wie ich gehabt? Und wollte er gar nicht mehr?

Ja das musste es sein. Ich stieß einen Seufzer aus. Bei diesem Mann halfen mir meine Visionen auch nichts.

Mein Blick fiel auf das Kleid, das er mir zugeworfen hatte. Es war aus Seide in einem tief schwarz. Darin käme meine blasse Haut sehr gut zur Geltung. Wenn es ihm gefiel.

Schnell sprang ich vom Bett, nahm das Kleid und ging ins Bad. Hier steckte ich meine Haare nach oben und betrachtete mich im Spiegel. Trotzdem dass ich laut den Menschen eine Schönheit war, ich blieb eitel.

Mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel ging ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo Jasper in einem Smoking auf mich wartete. Sein Anblick war atemberaubend. Seine Haut glitzerte ein wenig im Licht und der Anzug untermalte seine muskulöse Gestalt.

Er lächelte mich liebevoll an, so dass mein Körper kribbelte.

, Gehen wir tanzen.´´, sagte er und reichte mir den Arm.

--

Alice brauchte ja schon eine Ewigkeit im Badezimmer. Ich selbst war dagegen schnell fertig gewesen. Was machte sie nur da drin?

Ich stand auf und ging durch das Wohnzimmer zum Fenster. Der Sturm hatte sich gelegt. Man sah nur noch im Schimmer des Mondes, dass es leicht nieselte.

Ich hörte, wie die Badezimmertür geöffnet wurde und wandte mich um. Alice sah umwerfend aus. Ihre blasse Haut, das schwarze Kleid. Ich lächelte sie an.

Schließlich ging ich zu ihr und hielt ihr meinen Arm hin.

"Gehen wir tanzen." Ich wollte es mehr wie eine Frage klingen lassen, aber das gelang mir nicht.

Ich hoffte, dass es Alice gefallen würde. Und ich hoffte auch, dass es ihr genügte, dass ich die Standarttänze beherrschte. Das neumodische Gehüpfe hatte ich noch nie versucht. Gespannt auf ihre Antwort sah ich sie an.

--

,Komm, du weist bestimmt nicht, wo man hier Standart tanzt.´´, sagte ich schelmisch. Ich konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Es machte solch einen Spaß ihn herumzuführen.

Wir durchquerten wieder die große Empfangshalle, dabei gab ich die Schlüssel wieder beim Portier ab. Alle Blicke waren auf uns gerichtet. Ich mochte es in Mittelpunkt zu stehen, obwohl wir uns eher im Hintergrund halten sollten.

Am Ausgang blieb ich mit Jasper stehen. Vor uns hielt mein Schmuckstück von einem Auto. Ein Cadillac in rot. Der Fahrer des Wagens stieg aus und hielt die Wagentür geöffnet. Ich stieg ein. Jasper zögerte kurz, folgte dann aber meinem Beispiel. Er stieg auf den Beifahrersitz.

,Woher hast du das ganze Geld?´´, fragte er mich, während ich auf Gaspedal trat.

, Sagen wir, ich hab ein Händchen für Geldanlagen.´´, kicherte ich und tippte mir dabei an die Schläfe.

Der Verkehr war zu dieser Zeit überschaubar, so schlängelte ich mich durch die Autos. Mein Ziel war ein Club in der Altstadt. Hier wurde gute Musik gespielt, außerdem würden wir dort wenig Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken. Ich parkte an einer Straßenecke.

Wir gingen Arm in Arm in den Club. Die Musik schallte durch den ganzen Raum.

Jasper führte mich direkt zur Tanzfläche. Hier dominierte er.

Seine Hand umfasste meine Taille und zog mich näher zu sich heran. Seine andere Hand fasste meine. Die Musik wechselte, die Band spielte jetzt einen Tango.

Langsam schwebten wir übers Parkett, unsere Körper schienen uns zu führen.

Die Luft zwischen uns schien zu knistern. Die Leidenschaft des Tanzes ging auf uns über. In diesem Moment wünschte ich mir, der Tanz würde nie enden.

--

Ich murmelte etwas Unverständliches, als Alice mich erneut einmal quer durch das Hotel zog. Merkte sie nicht, wie unangenehm mir das war? Ich fühlte mich langsam schon wie ein Schoßhündchen, das Frauchen brav folgen musste.

Und dann auch noch die Blicke der Hotelgäste. das war zu viel für mich. Ich hätte nicht die Idee haben sollte sie zum Tanz auszuführen.

Schließlich stand auch noch das Auto vor der Tür. Ihr Auto? Vielleicht war ich einen Berg hinuntergefallen und hatte mir den Kopf erstaunlicherweise angeschlagen und das war alles nur ein Traum?

Ich stieg ein. Es fühlte sich real an.

"Woher hast du das ganze Geld?" Die Frage musste kommen. Ich konnte mich das nicht länger fragen. Ihre Antwort war auch nicht gerade aufschlussreich. Ich sank tiefer in den Sitz. Hier lief alles so viel anders, als ich es mir gedacht hatte.

Nachdem wir aus dem Auto ausgestiegen waren, legte ich meinen Arm um Alice.

Die Musik war bereits draußen zu hören. Kaum hatten wir den Raum betreten, führte ich Alice zur Tanzfläche. Als hätte ich den Tanz bestellt wurde auch schon ein Tango gespielt. Wunderbar. Wenigstens etwas, das ich konnte. Dann würde ich mich nicht gleich blamieren.

Ich lächelte sie an und fing an sie über die Tanzfläche zu führen. Es war erstaunlich wie leicht es ging. Sie kam mir den ganzen Tag so dominant vor.

Ich spürte ihre starken Gefühle und war erneut überrascht. Es war einfach wunderbar mit ihr über die Tanzfläche zu schweben.

Nach einer viel zu kurzen Zeit endete die Musik und ein neues Lied wurde angestimmt. Ich brauchte nicht lange, um zu merken, dass ich DAS nicht tanzen wollte. Zaghaft zog ich Alice hinter mir her. "Frag besser nicht...", sagte ich nur.

--

Ich verstand, was mit ihm los war. Er kannte diesen Tanz nicht. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich grinsen. Es war einfach komisch, dass Jasper Swing nicht tanzen konnte. Wir gingen zu einem kleinem Tisch außerhalb der Tanzfläche. Doch plötzlich wurde meine Sicht getrübt. Um mich herum wurde es schwarz, ich hatte wieder einmal diesen Tunnelblick, der mich in die Zukunft sehen ließ. Danach breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht ein breites Grinsen aus. Dieser Abend wurde interessant. Ich ließ den Blick über die anderen Tische im Saal schweifen und fand wenn ich suchte.

, Jasper, du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich mit jemand anderem den Swing tanze. Danke.´´, sagte ich ohne überhaupt eine Antwort abzuwarten. Ich tänzelte in die andere Ecke der Halle und fragte einen jungen Mann, ob er mit mir tanzen wollte. Zuerst schien er irritiert, nahm mich dann aber an der Hand. Wir gingen auf die Tanzfläche. Es wurde gerade In the Mood gespielt. Wir bewegten uns zur schnellen Musik, von Zeit zu Zeit drehte ich mich oder er warf mich durch die Luft. Während unseres Tanzes sahen immer mehr Paare zu. Sie grölten, als mich mein Tanzpartner durch seine Beine zog und wieder auffing. Ach ich liebte es zu tanzen. Jasper musste ich unbedingt beibringen so zu tanzen. Es würde ihm gefallen.

Wo war der eigentlich? Ach so ja, er stand in der dunklen Ecke abseits der Tanzfläche. Als ich nach ihm sah, entdeckte ich ihn mit einer kleinen Blonden. Ein Stich durchlief mich. War ich doch zu weitgegangen?

--

"Warum grinst du mich so an?"

Ich führte Alice zu einem kleinen Tisch und wollte ihr gerade behilflich sein sich zu setzen, als sie mich mit leerem Blick ansah. Es war mehr so, als würde sie durch mich hindurch schauen. Ich sah sie verwirrt an. Vorsichtig rüttelte ich sie. Keine Reaktion. Das musste wohl eine von diesen Visionen sein, von denen sie mir erzählt hatte.

Plötzlich war sie wieder normal. Zumindest so normal wie es für ihre Verhältnisse richtig schien. Wen suchte sie denn jetzt? Ich folgte schweigend ihrem Blick.

Und warum fragte sie mich etwas, wenn sie nicht einmal meine Meinung dazu hören wollte?

Ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl und entschloss mich dazu doch die Leine-Methode zu versuchen. Ich sah ihr eine kurze Zeit zu, wie sie elegant tanzte. Nur leider nicht mit mir.

"Darf ich?"

Ich sah neben mich. Eine blonde, junge Dame hatte sich zu mir gesellt und sich neben mich gesetzt. Wartete heute niemand auf meine Reaktion?

Ich spürte den neugierigen Blick der jungen Dame auf mir. Wenn ich sie mir genauer betrachtete war es fast noch ein Mädchen. Zumindest hatte sie noch sehr kindliche Züge an sich.

Ich machte eine Geste, die ihr zeigen sollte, dass ich keine Probleme damit hatte, dass sie sich zu mir gesetzt hatte, aber Abstand sollte sie doch bitte halten.

Sie rückte plötzlich mit ihrem Stuhl ein Stück näher. Fragend sah ich sie an. Noch immer dieser neugierige Blick.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Sie kicherte verlegen. Oh, Alice, warum hast du mich allein hier sitzen lassen? Ich mochte es nicht sonderlich, wenn mir jemand menschliches zu nah kam. Vor allem, nachdem ich bitter feststellen musste, dass Reh auch nicht das beste war, dass meine Kehle hinab geflossen war. Ich bemühte mich wegzusehen. Nicht zu tief einatmen.

"Sie sehen nicht so aus, als wären sie öfter hier.", hörte ich ihre Stimme nah an meinem Ohr. Ich erschrak. "Das stimmt sehr wohl..." Ich hoffte sie mit meiner knappen Antwort fern zu halten und erkennbar zu machen, wie ich zu dieser ganzen Sache stand.

--

Dieses jung schnöde Ding brauchte sich gar nicht an Jasper ran zu machen. Nach dem Tanz schritt ich energisch von der Bühne, mein Tanzpartner folgte mir verdutzt. Der war mir im Moment aber sehr egal. Am Tisch angekommen drückte ich Jasper einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Mein Blick wanderte zu dieser Blondine, die ganz ruhig neben ihm saß.

, Na amüsiert ihr beiden euch gut?´´, fragte ich kühl und distanziert. Mein Tanzpartner stand neben mir und beugte sich zu mir hinüber.

, Möchtest du was trinken.´´, wurde ich gefragt. Meine Antwort war ein kurzes Nicken. Er verschwand. Jasper sah mich aus den Augenwinkeln an.

, Wie heißt du denn?´´, irgendwie musste ich ja ein Gespräch anfangen.

, Mein Name ist Caroline, ich wollte deinen Freund hier um einen Tanz bitten. Du hast ja bereits mit meinem Bruder getanzt.´´

Ja, das wusste ich bereits, sie musste es mir nicht noch unter die Nase reiben. In der Vision war es aber auch einfacher gewesen und es hatte nicht weh getan, Jasper neben einer anderen Frau sitzen zu sehen. Sie stand plötzlich auf und wies mit einer Hand auf die Tanzfläche, während sie Jasper fragend ansah. Was hatte die Frau vor? Das war nicht in meiner Vision vorgekommen!

--

Ich sah, dass sich Alice näherte. ich war ein wenig erstaunt darüber, dass sie mich gleich küsste, als sie am Tisch angekommen war. Es fühlte sich nicht gerade liebevoll an, vermutlich eher eine Gestik, um zu zeigen, dass ich vergeben war. Es war nicht so, dass ich etwas dagegen hatte, dass die Fronten offen gezeigt wurden, aber musste sie mich erneut so behandeln, als könnte ich nichts selbst tun?

"Wir amüsieren uns köstlich", warf ich kurz ein mit einem leicht ironischen Unterton.

Und warum wollte sie jetzt etwas trinken? Ich sah dem Kerl nach und musterte dann Alice.

Caroline hieß die Dame neben mir also. Von Höflichkeit war gerade keine Spur. Ich fühlte mich ein wenig überflüssig.

Ich sah fragend zu Alice. Ich konnte ihre leichte Wut spüren, aber da war noch mehr. Eifersucht?

Caroline wollte also tanzen? Mit mir? Ich konnte ihr als Gentlemen nicht den Tanz abschlagen, aber Alice wollte ich auch nicht weh tun. Mich beruhigte nur ein wenig, dass eine ruhige Musik lief, so dass ich keinen Swing oder Jive tanzen musste.

Mit einem kurzen Blick zu Alice stand ich auf. Ich gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und führte dann Caroline zur Tanzfläche. Ich konnte ihr Blut förmlich durch ihre Adern fließen spüren und hören, als ich ihre Hand in meine legte und anfing sie über die Fläche zu führen.

Jetzt musste ich mich zusammen reißen. Es waren keine 3 Minuten, die ich aushalten musste ohne in ein altes ungemochtes Muster zu fallen.

Ich konzentrierte mich auf etwas anderes und bekam zunächst gar nicht mit, dass Caroline mich angesprochen hatte.

"...nicht höflich..." hörte ich nur noch.

--

Ich sah den beiden nach, wie auf die Tanzfläche traten. Mein neuer Begleiter kam mit den Getränken wieder.

, Meine Schwester hat wohl deinen Freund entführt.´´, hörte ich ihn sagen und als ich auf blickte sah ich, wie er mich anlächelte. Jedes andere Mädchen wäre sofort in Ohnmacht gefallen, nur ich nicht. Ich wollte meine Ruhe. Keine nette Konversation. Nein ich musste hier weg.

, Entschuldige.´´, murmelte ich ihm noch zu und verschwand in Richtung Toiletten.

Hier sperrte ich mich ein. Diese Gefühlsausbrüche war ich gar nicht von mir gewohnt.

Ich hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Der Geruch dieser Caroline breitete sich im Raum aus. Am liebsten wäre ich ihr an die Kehle gesprungen und hätte sie getötet. Doch das war unter meiner Würde. Außerdem war noch eine junge Frau bei ihr. Sie schienen sich zu unterhalten. Worüber wurde mir schnell bewusst, sie redeten über mich.

, Hast du der ihr Gesicht gesehen?´´, kicherte diese Caroline.

, Ja.´´, hörte ich die andere antworten.

, Die muss sich ja nichts auf ihre Schönheit einbilden.´´, sagte Caroline.

Bei diesen Worten war es um meine Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. Ich riss die Toilettentür auf und stolzierte durch den Gang zu den Waschbecken entlang. Die beiden sahen mich entgeistert an.

Im Saal selbst sah ich kurz, wo Jasper war. Dann ging ich zur Gaderrobe um meinen Mantel zu holen. Erst als ich draußen war, ging es mir besser. So schnell würde ich nicht mehr tanzen gehen. Diese Visionen konnten einen auch hinters Licht führen. Ich hatte mich auf diesen Abend gefreut. Doch stattdessen, hatte ich mich in etwas verrannt.

Meine Schuhe klackerten auf dem Asphalt, während ich zum Auto ging. Jasper konnte meinetwegen die ganze Nacht mit dieser Frau tanzen. Ich wollte nur noch heiß duschen.

--

Ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, dass Alice verschwand. Wohin wollte sie denn jetzt? Kaum war der Tanz zu ende, brachte ich Caroline zurück zu ihrem Bruder und suchte mir einen anderen Platz, an dem ich auf Alice warten könnte.

Was hatte sie plötzlich? Sie hatte doch zuerst mit diesem Kerl getanzt und es war auch nicht mehr. Es war ein einfacher Tanz gewesen. Jetzt kannte ich sie vielleicht gerade mal einen Tag und sie stellte sich an, als wären wir 10 Jahre verheiratet. Ich lehnte mich gegen die Wand und sah zu, wie die Pärchen über die Tanzfläche wirbelten.

Plötzlich sah ich sie, wie sie den Saal verließ. Wo wollte sie hin? Schnell folgte ich ihr. Die Idee, sie einfach an die Leine zu legen wurde mir immer sympathischer.

Ich fühlte mich erneut schuldig, obwohl ich mir keiner Schuld bewusst war. Am Auto schließlich konnte ich Alice abfangen. Gerade als sie das Auto öffnen wollte, griff ich nach ihrem Handgelenk und drehte sie zu mir um. Dabei achtete ich darauf, dass ich ihr nicht weh tat, allerdings saß mein Griff fest genug, damit sie nicht so einfach verschwinden konnte.

Ihren irritierten Blick konnte ich ignorieren, aber die Wut und Enttäuschung, die sie ausstrahlte, nicht.

"Ich dachte du läufst nicht mehr vor mir weg..."

Es klang ein wenig anklagend, was nicht meine Absicht war.

"Alice..."

Ich sprach ihren Namen kaum hörbar aus.

"...sag mir, was los ist."

Auch wenn ich es mir denken konnte, wollte ich es von ihr hören. Vielleicht, weil ich dann erst einsah, dass ich mich entschuldigen könnte.

Als ich spürte, dass sich Alice losreißen wollte, verstärkte ich meinen Griff um ihr rechtes Handgelenk. Meine freie Hand legte ich ihr unter das Kinn, so dass sie mir in die Augen schauen musste.

Natürlich schloss ich nicht aus, dass sie jeder Zeit nach mir treten könnte, aber ich hoffte doch sehr, dass sie nicht so weit gehen würde.

--

, Jasper, bitte nicht so fest. Das tut mir weh.´´ ich wollte mich aus seinem Griff winden. Eine Antwort auf seine Frage war im Moment unmöglich für mich. Ich konnte einfach nicht.

Zu allem Überfluss begann es auch wieder zu regnen, so dass ich binnen Sekunden durchnässt vor ihm stand.

,Alice, ich warte auf eine Antwort, also...´´, hörte ich ihn sagen, während ich in seine Augen sehen musste. Das war Bestechung. Ein Seufzer.

, Es war vorhin einfach furchtbar dich mit dieser Caroline tanzen zu sehen und das Kommentar von ihr sowie ihrer Freundin haben mir den Rest gegeben.´´, er schien mir nicht ganz folgen zu können. Also begann ich von vorne. Nach meiner Schilderung der Ereignisse wollte ich einfach nur noch in seinen Armen liegen und wissen, dass ich sicher war.

Der Regen tropfte an uns hinab.

Jasper griff nach meiner Hand. Er zog mich ins Auto, startete den Motor und fuhr zurück ins Hotel.

--

Ich hörte zu, was Alice mir erzählte. "Sie hatten aber in dem Punkt recht, dass du wunderschön bist", flüsterte ich mit einem Lächeln.

"Außerdem war es nur ein Tanz. 3 Minuten... Wir haben eine ganze Ewigkeit vor uns."

Mein Griff löste sich von ihrem Handgelenk und ich griff nach ihrer Hand. Zärtlich, aber bestimmend dirigierte ich Alice ins Auto. Es war eindeutig leichter für mich, wenn ich die Oberhand hatte. Vorsichtig startete ich den Motor des Autos. Es war schon etwas länger her, dass ich so etwas gefahren war.

Vor dem Hotel angekommen, half ich Alice beim Aussteigen. Ab hier würde sie wohl wieder das Kommando übernehmen wollen. Mit einem ahnenden Grinsen legte ich meine Hand in ihre und folgte ihr langsam.

Endlich im Zimmer angekommen, setzte ich mich wieder in den Sessel, während Alice im Badezimmer verschwand.

"Ich wollte eigentlich, dass du einen schönen Abend hast", rief ich ihr durch die Badezimmertür zu und sah mich genauer im Zimmer um. Ein langer, schwarzer Schal lag auf einem kleinen Tisch neben dem Kamin. Diesen nahm ich in die Hand.

Also doch an die Leine nehmen?

--

Ich verschwand im Bad und drehte die Dusche an. Langsam löste ich mein Haar. Das Wasser prasselte auf meine Haut. Es tat so gut die Wärme zu spüren.

Meine Gedanken schweiften zu den Geschehnissen dieses Abends. Es hatte so gut getan, wie Jasper sich um mich gekümmert hatte. Er war bei mir. Er liebte mich. War das nicht das Wichtigste?

Ich stieg aus der Dusche und zog mir einen flauschigen Pulli, so wie ein paar Bluejeans an.

Als ich zurück ins Zimmer kam, saß Jasper wieder im Sessel. Er hatte auf mich gewartet. Ein warmes Gefühl stieg in meinem Innern auf.

Ich schritt auf ihn zu und umschlang ihn mit meinen Armen.

"Aus dieser Umarmung kommst du diese Nacht nicht mehr raus...", flüsterte er in mein Ohr.

--

Ich hielt den Schal noch immer in der Hand, als ich mich erneut setzte. Solange konnte sie doch nicht mehr brauchen. Ich hatte meine Jacke ausgezogen und spielte mit dem Schal, während ich auf die Geräusche aus dem Badezimmer achtete.

Endlich wurde die Tür geöffnet. Ich musterte Alice. Jeans? Ich verzog kurz das Gesicht.

Nachdem sie ihre Arme um mich gelegt hatte, zog ich sie wieder zu mir auf den Sessel. Den Schal noch immer in der Hand.

"Aus dieser Umarmung kommst du diese Nacht nicht mehr raus..."

Ich grinste, was sie nicht sehen konnte, bevor ich ihr zärtlich den Schal um die Taille legte und zuband. Das eine Ende behielt ich in der Hand.

Anschließend hauchte ich ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, dass du mir nicht davon laufen kannst."

Ich lächelte amüsiert. Sollte Alice wirklich weglaufen wollen, würde sie wohl auch ein Schal nicht weiter stören.

--

Als Jasper plötzlich den Schal um meine Hüfte band, war ich ganz verdutzt. Was sollte denn das werden? Ich war doch kein Hund, den man an die Leine nehmen musste!

, Jasper ist das wirklich nötig?´´, das konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen. Denn so ließ ich mich auch ungern behandeln.

Was noch dreister von ihm war, ich erhielt keine Antwort. Hm ich ging meine Möglichkeiten durch,

Erstens konnte ich den Schal zerreißen, was aber Jasper bestimmt nicht gefallen würde.

Zweite Variante war es den Schal einfach um die Taille gebunden zu lassen.

Schließlich war ich für die letzten paar Stunden diejenige gewesen, die Jasper durch die Landschaft gezerrt hatte. Nun war seine Zeit gekommen, er hatte jetzt die Hosen an.

Und um ehrlich zu sagen mir gefiel es von ihm gehalten zu werden. Es war wie bei dem Tanz, er war jetzt der Führende.

--

Und wie das nötig war. Alice würde jetzt gegen ihre Gewohnheit nicht einfach aufstehen können und durch das Zimmer rennen. Einfach ganz ruhig in meinen Armen. Das hatte doch auch etwas.

Sie ließ alles bereitwillig über sich ergehen. Ich konnte in ihren Augen sehen, wie sie die zärtlichen Küsse auf ihrer Haut genoss. Alice kicherte nur einmal, als ich sie am Hals küsste.

Sie roch einfach wunderbar... anziehend...


	4. Und was war mit Maria?

_Disclaimer:_ Alle bekannten Personen gehören Stephenie Meyer. Wir verdienen auch kein Geld damit, wir haben einfach nur Spaß am Schreiben.

**Und was war mit Maria?**

Ich hatte Alice den Spaß gelassen das Auto zu fahren, auch wenn sie mich höflich gefragt hatte, ob ich nicht fahren wollte. Ich hatte es mir auf dem Beifahrersitz gemütlich gemacht. Die Beine so gut es ging ausgestreckt und bequem in den Sitz zurück gelehnt.

Ich sah Alice von der Seite an. Ein Lächeln lag auf meinen Lippen.

--

Mein Blick glitt zur Seite, wo Jasper saß und mich anlächelte. Die letzte Nacht war zu schön gewesen. Jasper mit seinen sanften Küssen...

Wir waren seit einem Tag unterwegs. Doch viel Weg lag nicht hinter uns.

Gestern ging alles sehr schnell. Ich hatte meine Sachen zusammen gepackt. Es waren immerhin nur 4 Koffer. Jasper war trotzdem von der Anzahl der Koffer geschockt gewesen. Als hätte er so viele Koffer auf einmal noch nie gesehen.

Bei dem Gedanken musste ich schmunzeln. Es war manchmal einfach zu komisch und er war älter als ich!

Das Auschecken ging schnell, in der Empfangshalle sahen uns aber wieder alle an. Manche dieser Menschen tuschelten hinter unserem Rücken, wie wir es nur wagen konnten Händchenhaltend durch die Halle zu spazieren.

Die waren mir aber alle heute Morgen egal, nach letzter Nacht. Ich verstand jetzt, warum mich Jasper unbedingt ruhig halten wollte.

Später als wir auf mein Auto warteten und die Koffer neben uns standen, schenkten uns die Menschen noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit. Die Koffer wollten einfach nicht in den Kofferraum. Nach längeren Bemühungen von den Portiers war dann alles verstaut.

Der erste Tag im Auto schien nicht enden zu wollen. Jasper schwieg mich an. Und ich hatte keine Lust die Alleinunterhalterin zu spielen.

Heute konnte ich, nachdem wir getankt hatten, es nicht mehr aushalten so ruhig zu bleiben.

, Jasper, erzähl mir doch mal etwas von deiner Vergangenheit. Ich mein, dass du ein Soldat warst sehe ich. Aber wie bist du zum Vampir geworden?´´, fragte ich ihn.

Jasper starrte mich kurz an. Er blieb aber ruhig.

Nach einigen Stunden hörte ich ihn ein , später´´ murmeln.

Dieses später dauerte.

Doch jetzt begann er mir plötzlich zu erzählen.

--

Ich hatte während der Fahrt meine Gedanken sortieren müssen. Auf Alice Gesprächanfänge ging ich meist nur knapp ein, auch wenn ich merkte, dass es ihr nicht sonderlich gefiel. Auf die meisten ihrer Fragen kannte sie bereits die Antworten. Zumindest ging ich davon aus, nachdem sie mir so ausführlich von ihren Zukunftsvisionen erzählt hatte.

Ich hatte die Beine ausgestreckt, zumindest so gut es ging und mich im Sitz zurück gelehnt. Alice warf mir mittlerweile schon fast vorwurfsvolle Blicke zu, nachdem ich sie jetzt schon einige Tage auf meine Antwort warten ließ.

Ich wollte mich nicht an die Zeit zurück erinnern. An Maria... An die Kämpfe...

Ich räusperte mich, um zu sehen, ob Alice mir jetzt noch Aufmerksamkeit schenken würde.

Als sie mich kurz ansah, musste ich erneut kurz Lächeln.

"Willst du immer noch alles wissen?"

Sie nickte kurz. Immerhin hatte ich genug Zeit mir zu überlegen, was genau ich sagen wollte.

Ganz von vorne musste ich wohl nicht beginnen, wobei ich mich fragte, was genau Alice alles über mich wusste. Vermutlich nur die Dinge, die ab ihrer "Geburt" geschehen sind. Auch wenn ich nicht daran glaubte, dass sie ständig nur mein Bild vor Augen hatte.

Nachdem ich meinen Kopf zurück gelegt hatte, erzählte ich ihr grob von den Vampirkämpfen, die sich langsam im Süden ausbreiteten, damit sie eine kleine Grundlage hatte. Ich merkte schnell, dass sie daran nicht viel Interesse hatte.

"Ich wollte der Armee beitreten...", fing ich schließlich an von meiner Vergangenheit zu erzählen.

"Mein Vater war natürlich stolz auf mich. Für die damalige Zeit war es fast selbstverständlich, dass alle jungen Männer das taten. Meine Mutter dagegen machte sich große Sorgen, als ich kurz bevor ich 17 wurde bereits der konföderierten Armee beitreten wollte. Ich sei zu jung... Zunächst sah ich auch ein Problem darin, aber als ich, vermutlich auch durch meine Größe, für 20 gehalten wurde, stand mir alles offen."

Ich sah kurz zu Alice.

"Jetzt glaube ich, dass es wirklich unglaublich naiv war so wie alle anderen in die Armee zu wollen. Kämpfe, Blutvergießen und ständige Angst nicht mehr nach Hause zu kommen..."

Ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf um die Gedanken von meiner Familie wieder auf die eigentliche Geschichte zurück zu lenken. Meine Eltern hatten nichts mit der Sache zu tun und sie konnten auch nichts dafür, auch wenn es mir noch immer weh tat, dass sie vermutlich nie erfahren hatten, was mit mir passiert war. Wie Recht meine Mutter doch hatte.

"Die Leute mochten mich und taten das, was ich ihnen sagte, so dass es nicht schwer war aufzusteigen. Mein Vater nannte es Charisma. Naja... Mochte vielleicht eine Rolle spielen, aber ich hatte eben schon immer ein Talent die Gefühle der anderen zu spüren. Eine besondere Menschenkenntnis eben. Die Tatsache, dass ich sie jetzt auch beeinflussen kann, würde ich nicht unbedingt als negativ werten."

Ich sah erneut zu Alice und grinste breit. Ich wollte nur sicher sein, dass ich sie nicht langweilte. Ich hatte vor das ganze ein wenig abzukürzen. Ich schweifte vermutlich schon vom Thema ab.

"Nachdem ich eine Gruppe von Zivilisten nach Houston begleiten sollte", führte ich meine Erzählung fort, nachdem ich Alice erneut über die Kriegssituation aufgeklärt hatte, "und diese in der Stadt alle untergebracht wurden, ritt ich mit einem Pferd zurück, um die nächste Gruppe zu begleiten."

Schließlich näherte ich mich dem Punkt, den Alice wohl interessierte.

"Ich hatte gelernt anderen zu helfen, so war es auch ein natürlicher Reflex, dass ich zu den 3 Frauen ritt, die kurz hinter der Stadt umherstreiften. Ich stieg ab. Erst jetzt erkannte ich, dass sie alle 3 sehr blass waren."

Alle waren sie schön gewesen in meinen Augen, aber das musste Alice so nicht erfahren.

"Alle 3 noch Mädchen, aber mit einer Haut wie Porzellan. Ich war natürlich verwundert, aber es hielt mich nicht davon ab, mich ihnen zu nähern. Was hätten mir auch 3 junge Frauen tun können? Ich dachte schließlich auch, dass sie meine Hilfe brauchen würden."

Ich strich Alice zärtlich über die Wange.

"Die 3 redeten über mich, obwohl ich dabei stand. Ihre Stimmen klangen wie ein Windspiel. Ich hörte einfach zu, was sie sagten, auch wenn einiges für mich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch keinen Sinn ergab. Ich merkte, dass Maria wohl die war, die das sagen über die beiden anderen hatte. Sie war die kleinste und hatte im Gegensatz zu Nettie und Lucy schwarze Haare, während die beiden anderen engelsblonde Haare hatten. Maria hielt mich für genau richtig... jung, stark, Offizier... Dazu kam, dass sie mich für unwiderstehlich hielt."

Ihre Worte klangen damals wie süßer Honig. Mein Blick wanderte zu Alice. Ich nutzte meine Gabe, um sie ein wenig zu beruhigen. Ich merkte, dass ich wohl etwas zu Detailgenau war.

"Maria wollte mich sozusagen also behalten und die anderen beide verzogen sich in die Stadt. Ich wusste, dass ich besser selbst davon gelaufen wäre. Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass solch eine Stimme und Schönheit nicht hätten menschlich sein konnten. Mein Gefühl sagte das gleiche. Sie fragte wie mein Name sei und erzählte mir, dass sie hoffen würde, dass ich überlebe. Spätestens jetzt hätte ich verschwinden sollen, auch wenn ich wohl kaum noch Chancen gehabt hätte. Und als ich laufen wollte, wollte mein Körper nicht mehr. Ich dachte im ersten Moment daran, dass sie mich küssen wollte... So sah es zumindest zunächst aus, als ich dann nur noch einen stechenden Schmerz spürte. Ob ich schrie oder nicht, weiß ich nicht mehr. Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich mich wehren wollte, aber mein Körper nicht reagierte. Ich wusste, dass mein Leben nun vorbei war..."

Ich schloss die Augen. Die Bilder meiner Familie blitzten vor meinem inneren Auge auf. Das es nach so langer Zeit noch so weh tun konnte...

"Nach einer fast endlosen Zeit schließlich hatte ich die "Ehre" in mein neues Leben eingeführt zu werden..."

Ich erzählte Alice knapp die Geschichte wie Lucy, Nettie und Maria zusammen gefunden hatten und wie es nun weiter gehen sollte und was sie vor hatten.

"Maria zeigte uns in ihrer gründlichen Ausbildung wie man kämpfte und für Menschen unsichtbar blieb... Machten wir unsere Sache gut... gab es sozusagen eine Belohnung..."

Ich brach ab. Ich hatte den Stimmungsumschwung von Alices Seite aus bemerkt. Ich legte ihr meine Hand auf den Arm und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Vielleicht hätte ich doch einfach grob antworten sollten.

--

Nach Jaspers Schilderung war ich perplex. Ich hatte ja gewusst, dass er älter war. Aber doch nicht fast 100 Jahre!

Er hatte so viel miterlebt und war bestimmt nicht nur einmal dem Tod entronnen. Mir wurde ganz komisch bei dem Gedanken.

Er hatte danach nie mehr seine Eltern gesehen, der Schmerz in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar gewesen, als er von ihnen erzählt hatte. Ich hätte mich auch gern an meine Eltern erinnert. Was war aus ihnen geworden? Hatte ich welche, bei denen ich aufgewachsen war?

Ein trauriges Gefühl breitete sich in mir aus. Ich fühlte mich so einsam bei dem Gedanken an meine nicht existente Vergangenheit. Es war als würde ich in ein Loch der Leere gezogen.

Plötzlich hielt das Auto und ich schreckte aus meiner Starre. Jasper hatte mich anscheinend auf den Beifahrersitz verfrachtet. Er sah mich aus seinen fast wieder schwarzen Augen an.

Er hatte gemerkt, was mit mir los war, zog mich in seine Arme und hielt mich fest. Diese Umarmung tat so gut nach den letzten Tagen des Schweigens. Ich klammerte mich an ihn.

, Du bist nicht allein...´´, sagte er.

Ja, ich war nicht allein, ich hatte ihn.

--

Ich bemerkte Alices Schweigen und wünschte ich wüsste, was sie jetzt dachte. Hatte ich sie so geschockt mit meiner Erzählung? Vielleicht hätte ich doch einiges auslassen sollen?

Ich spürte plötzlich ihre Trauer. Woher der Stimmungswandel? Ich sah sie an. Alices Blick war starr nach vorne gerichtet. Vielleicht brauchte sie einfach mal eine Pause. Sie schien mit ihren Gedanken wohl gerade ganz wo anders zu sein.

Mühelos tauschte ich mit Alice den Platz. Sie schien wirklich gerade nicht anwesend zu sein. Vielleicht eine ihrer Visionen?

Ich behielt sie in meinen Armen und drückte sie an mich. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie traurig war. Ich war mir nicht sicher, warum sie diese Gefühle hatte.

"Du bist nicht allein..."

Nein, das war sie nicht. Und ich nun auch nicht mehr. Ich spürte, wie sich Alice in meinen Armen entspannte und lächelte.

Schließlich ließ ich sie los.

"Entspann dich ein wenig..."

Dann fuhr ich weiter, während Alice neben mir saß und die Beine anzog. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass bald die nächsten Fragen kommen würden, dafür musste ich nicht in die Zukunft sehen können.

--

Jasper fuhr weiter, es tat gut nach den letzten Tagen mal nicht am Lenkrad sitzen zu müssen. Meine Kraft war zwar unerschöpflich, doch es tat gut sich umsorgt zu wissen.

Meine Gedanken schweiften wieder zu dem, was Jasper mir erzählt hatte. Was war genau mit dieser Maria gewesen? Welche Bedeutung hatte sie in seinem bisherigen Leben? War da mehr gewesen, wie nur Untergebenheit?

Diese Ungewissheit beängstigte mich, er verheimlichte mir etwas.

Wollte ich es überhaupt wissen, nach der Aktion gerade eben?

Hm besser ich wartete noch ein bisschen.

Aber nach wenigen Minuten hielt ich es schon nicht mehr aus.

, Jasper, was war zwischen dir und dieser Maria genau? Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass es da nur deinen Respekt ihr gegenüber gegeben hat. Nicht in dieser Zeit.´´, ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen. Meine Gefühle waren schon zu aufgewühlt von dieser Sache mit den Eltern.

--

Ich fuhr einfach weiter. Sah immer auf die Straße vor mir. Ich wusste nicht genau, was Alice jetzt von mir hören wollte. Beteuerungen, dass ich nur auf sie gewartet hatte? Ich Maria von Beginn an nur gehasst hatte?

Schließlich sah ich neben mich. Ich wollte sie nicht anlügen, aber ich wollte genau so wenig erneut ihre Trauer spüren oder sogar Wut.

Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Innerlich wusste sie die Antwort auf ihre Frage vermutlich schon, auch wenn ich es ihr nicht ansehen konnte. Neugier lag in ihrem Blick, der mich gerade förmlich durchlöcherte.

"Mhh..."

Was hatte ich zu verlieren? Nun, Alice würde vermutlich auch aus einem fahrenden Auto springen, wenn sie gerade in Stimmung war...

"Nun... Natürlich war ich für Maria anfangs nur ein Soldat, so wie alle anderen auch. Sie wollte immerhin nur starke Männer für ihre wachsende Armee. Dadurch, dass ich die Kämpfe, die wir untereinander führten, so gut wie immer gewann, wuchs auch Marias Interesse an mir. Ich wurde belohnt, wenn sie zufrieden mit mir war. Und befördert... Natürlich fühlte ich mich geehrt. Auch wenn ich nicht ständig kämpfen wollte. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass ich die Stimmung beeinflussen konnte..."

Ich sah noch immer auf die Straße und wendete meinen Blick nicht zu Alice.

"Maria verließ sich auf mich. Sie fand Gefallen an mir. Sie sah auch keinen Grund darin es nicht zu zeigen..."

Ich hatte das Bild des schwarzhaarigen Mädchens vor mir.

"Ich war ihr ergeben. Ich hätte nie an ihren Worten gezweifelt oder gar den Gedanken gefasst, dass ich mich von ihr abwenden könnte. Durch meine Fähigkeiten war Maria begeistert... Je mehr Neugeborene ich diszipliniert ausbildete und je mehr Kämpfe wir ohne große Verluste gewinnen konnten... Durch meine gute Arbeit hatte ich Maria auch noch auf die Idee gebracht das Gebiet zu vergrößern. Ich machte meine Arbeit so, wie sie es wollte nur damit sie zufrieden und stolz auf mich war."

Mein Blick war noch immer auf die Straße gerichtet.

"Ich war nicht besser als sie. Ich benutzte die Neugeborenen so wie sie nur mit einer anderen Absicht. Ich wollte eine zufriedene Maria und sie ein großes Gebiet an Macht. Lange bemerkte ich nicht, dass sie mich auch nur benutzte und ihre Worte nicht mehr als Luft waren. Ich verlor die Lust daran zu kämpfen. Überall Gewalt..."

Meine Hände verkrampften sich kurz am Lenkrad.

"Ich wollte auch nicht mehr die Neugeborenen töten, wenn sie an Kraft verloren. Doch ich tat es immer wieder..."


End file.
